Dangerous Provocation
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The moment Olivia saw Peter at the other side of the glass,dazed and tied, she knew it was the last straw. If David Jones wants his light bulbs on, then fine- Let there be light!  S04/Ep.14 story line  May contain spoiler from that episode!


_**Dangerous Provocation**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_-S04-Episode 14 story line-_**

**_[Olivia's stream of thoughts as Peter Bishop came to view]_**

* * *

><p>Olivia was locked up by David Robert Jones. There was no way she could escape.<p>

It was like before, at least, the memory feels like before when Jones attempted to kill lots of people just to test her abilities. And right now, he was asking her to do the same thing again… Except that, it was an impossible task.

Olivia embraced her knees and curled into a ball in the chair. It was cold. So cold. She wished she was beside him. She remembered last night how warm it was, to be sitting with him in her car. Sharing a kiss with him felt surreal. There was no way she could admit to herself that Peter Bishop was not part of her life. Even it was all just memories… that Olivia who found shelter in his arms, that Olivia was also her. Right now all her feelings were about him; it was overflowing inside her. Just thinking of him makes her safe inside.

That was when she heard movements from the other side of the room. Olivia looked up. She still hasn't worked up on how to make those bulbs light themselves.

Standing up, Olivia went to the window still sealed from the other side. She wanted to know what was going on, wanted to know if the _Nina_ who was lying to her was back to her act. What will they do this time? It's impossible for her to activate any emotions toward that woman, especially now that she knows about her lies. Maybe Jones can toast her, after all?

"Hello?" she called, feeling ready for what she was to see behind the glass wall. Feeling impatient at the silence that followed after, she banged on the noisy metal door.

The window seal slowly opened with an ear raging sound. Olivia's eyes widened. She wasn't ready for what she saw behind the glass wall after all. Peter Bishop was sitting in a chair looking dazed. Her heart thumped, and all her senses were heightened at the sight of him.

"Peter?" she called as she nearly climbed on the glass wall to get his attention. What did they do to him? How did he get there? "Peter?"

Peter blinked his eyes and then looked at her.

"Olivia—!" he started, looking extremely confused, as he tried to pry his arms from the chair he was tied on, "Olivia, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

But Olivia was more relieved to see that he was okay.

"No—no I'm fine…but…" she answered but then Peter was pulled gruffly by the neck by one of Jone's allies. Olivia's jaw clenched as she saw a dagger pressed down his neck. Things have gotten far too serious. David Robert Jones entered the scene, smiling so nastily with that unimaginable face of his.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Bishop…"

He walked to Peter and tapped his shoulder.

Just seeing David Jones touch Peter makes Olivia's blood boil. So this is how he really wants to play then?

"By now, you must've realized that all your words are being monitored," Jones told her as he squeezed Peter's shoulder, with his eyes on Olivia, "If I heard you correctly, you believed that this man will be helpful in evoking an emotional response…so,"

He walked toward the glass wall with a triumphant smile on his face. "Let's give it a try, shall we? Unless of course, I am mistaken…"

They both stared at each other. Olivia held his gaze. David Jones had really gone too far, it was getting on her. She stared at him deeply, wanting nothing but to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I find your silence encouraging." David Jones continued looking simply demonic.

"Don't do it, Olivia," Peter said looking seriously at her. This feat achieved him another gruff pull from the person with the dagger behind him. Olivia stared transfixed at that dagger.

"I'm afraid you must…." David Jones said but Olivia wasn't really listening to him. Everything inside her was already bottled up. Her anger at being taken forcefully when that night she was supposedly with Peter in his house, Nina being replaced by another and finally Peter being taken as well and used against her. It was all just insanely getting to her nerves.

She snapped. Lighting the bulbs, you say?

Looking behind her into the light bulbs, Olivia felt everything was possible. Actually, everything around her wasn't enough to show Jones who he was dealing with. She must show him he was dealing with a formidable opponent.

Setting the light bulbs on successfully, Olivia felt her anger expand around her. She made the electricity around react with her emotions. She didn't know it was that easy. Maybe the fake Nina didn't have to go through all the trouble of being chained in that electric board. Threatening Peter's life was enough for her to take control of her abilities.

"Impressive…" David Jones smiled at her. Olivia shot him a 'stop-fucking-with-me' look and then sent electricity around her to malfunction. David Jones looked a bit alarmed.

"What are you doing, Oliva?" he asked, trying to look compose, but it was apparent that he was scared.

"I'm doing what you want me to; I'm turning on the lights." Olivia said through gritted teeth. And then everything starts to explode on their background and the fake Nina was up to acting again. Olivia made sure to remind the old woman what really took place in their past life. She was never going to be lied to again.

If this people cared for their life, they should know who they are picking a fight with. Olivia Dunham isn't an easy fellow to deal with after all, and they must have realized that when they ran toward the exit to escape her anger.

Finally settling the score when she electrified one of Jone's minions, Olivia pressed her eyes closed and leaned on the wall. She felt dizzy, but it was worth it. No one should mess with how she feels, not when she has this kind of ability. And no one should mess with Peter Bishop either. When he is involved, don't expect her, Olivia Dunham, to back off.

She's the Fringe FBI agent after all, and she is the one with the gun. Fearing for her life was unthinkable. Fearing for Peter's life was... a threat for those who plan to do harm against him. Having him involved was David Jone's mistake. It was a dangerous provocation.

She most certainly will not back down.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>


End file.
